To Kill a Woman
by Rorschach1011
Summary: Set in Desperado, the final fight scene after Bucho's death...


Desperado Fanfic – POV – El Mariachi

"So my little brother comes here to teach me a lesson. Show me what's right from wrong." - Bucho

Wrong. Just wrong. He never thought his brother would stoop so low. He couldn't him. Not because he didn't deserve it or that he didn't want to, but because he didn't want that on his conscious. He had killed many murderers and assassins of the cartel, something his father wouldn't be proud of in the least bit. His brother was as worse then all of them, but he didn't want it on his conscious, killing his big brother.

"What the fuck is a guitar player doing killing my men?! Ruining my business!" – Bucho

"Your men killed the woman I loved." – Mariachi

"But you killed them…so what do you want from me? I don't set out to kill innocent people. – Bucho

"You just buy innocent people…You don't kill them…until you have no use for them" – Mariachi…motions to Carolina

Carolina, saved him from himself. He was once just a musician…after his first love died…he had nothing left in his life other than bringing the men responsible to justice. Carolina was his hope and light in darkness. He could maybe become something other than a killer.

"Isn't she the woman you love now? When we take away something…we replace it with something else. She's a real piece of work. Trust me…I know. " – Bucho as he aims his gun at Carolina

Carolina wishing she could put a bullet through Bucho, if Mariachi wouldn't do it.

"Sorry about the book store…I always told you it would go up in smoke. Had I known it was my kid brother you were fucking…I would have acted differently." - Bucho

"Cesar…I have learned to read the eyes of many men" – Mariachi

"And what do you read in mine?" – Bucho

"Defeat Brother" – Mariachi

"Defeat?!...Look at you…you came here to kill me…papa wouldn't be so proud of you anymore…you were his little guitarrista…" – Bucho

He noticed a beautiful woman behind Bucho as Bucho delivered his monologue. Looking at the action concerned as to what would happen next. Most of the men had the look of defeat upon their faces, looking like they were ready to leave Bucho, the minute shots were fired. This woman had no defeat in her eyes, she was confident to kill Mariachi with little to no difficulty. He also saw in her eyes that the woman…Zamira…her name was…loved Bucho with all her heart and was ready to take a bullet for him.

"Let me do this and we'll be even. (He points the gun at Carolina) Clean Slate. You have killed my men…okay…once it's done it's done. I am finished anyway. Now I kill Carolina and you get to watch. Goodbye Carolina" – Bucho

El Mariachi knew what he had to do, he didn't want to kill his brother, but he couldn't lose another love. He had been there before and he would never be there again. Two pistols explode from Mariachi's sleeves and he empties the chambers into his brother. The woman raised her gun and fired as Mariachi hid behind the car he drove up in with Carolina. The woman also found cover behind a wall surrounding the house.

Mariachi grabbed more ammo for his Ruger KP90s as his windshield shattered and glass flew everywhere. Mariachi shoots down a few of Bucho's men who shot at the car, but saw that a majority of Bucho's men had ran off. Most men would call them cowards…Mariachi would call them smart. All that remained was 5 of Bucho's henchmen and his henchwoman.

The shots continued until Mariachi only had 6 bullets left in one of his guns. He raised his gun and fired shooting a man through the skull and into another henchman's eye. Two for the price of one.

A man with two machine guns charged and shot at the car Mariachi and Carolina were hiding from until it burst into flames. Mariachi and Carolina ran out of the way as the remains of the car land on the person who was shooting at them, killing him. 3 on 1.

The two remaining henchmen got ready to throw a grenade on Zamira's orders. It looked like with Bucho dead, Zamira became the leader of the group, despite it's small size. As the grenade was thrown in midair, Mariachi shot it causing early detonation, killing the two remaining henchmen. Only the woman was left. He had similar feelings for killing his brother. Mariachi was sure that his father would not be proud if he killed a woman, no matter what the circumstances were…she was a beautiful woman, only the finest for Bucho. He had a feeling he would not enjoy this.

"Walk away Zamira…nobody else has to die" – Mariachi

The woman fired despite Mariachi's warning. He didn't want to kill her but maybe scare her a little bit. If he shot her in the foot that might be enough to draw her away. As soon as Zamira gave the opening, Mariachi fired shooting her in the foot. She roared in pain and only seemed to make her angrier. She shot again…this time at Carolina who ducked for cover. This made Mariachi angry, he didn't want to kill the woman, but he would kill her if she made him like Bucho did. Mariachi shot her in the kneecap and in the stomach…the most painful areas to get shot, but survivable if she got to a medic in time. The woman was in unimaginable pain and began to say Spanish swear words that began to slur due to blood loss.

"Zamira, I can take you to get help. You don't have to die." – Mariachi

Zamira knew she was going to die unless something was done, so she dropped her weapon and nodded to Mariachi. She went over to Zamira and helped her to her feet. However in doing so, Zamira revealed a knife from her pocket and stabbed Mariachi in the stomach. He weezed in pain. He then knew that the woman wasn't going to stop…that she was beyond saving. The only thing he could offer her is a quick death. So Mariachi put the woman's head beneath his arm and ripped her head off her vertebrae…like his father did to chicken's on a farm.

Carolina then approached Mariachi as she looked at the bodies around them.

"Are you okay?" – Carolina

"Ya, let's go" – Mariachi

After a brief look at his dead brother, he left in the sunset.


End file.
